


Merlin's Wolves Part One: Eichen House

by Alazan



Series: Merlin's Wolves [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Angst, Eichen | Echo House, Magic-Users, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my Merlin's Wolves series, the stories that glimpse into the story of how Remus approached Stiles to become his apprentice, then take over as Alpha of his pack, with the main goal of taking down Fenrir Greyback for good, while also caring for Teddy and the rest of Remus's pack(the other orphaned children that Greyback's bitten).</p><p>This is part one. Where Remus goes to recruit Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Wolves Part One: Eichen House

Part One: Eichen House

~~\---------------------------------------------~~

Stiles was escorted by two orderlies down the hallways of Eichen House. Along the way Stiles closed his eyes and relished in the noises available to him, despite how horrifying they may be. Screams of anger and fear, psychotic yips of glee, and the bemoaning groans of the other inmates. Once his ears got their fill, he opened his eyes and let them absorb as much color as possible. Even though most of it was grey, it was better than the white he'd become accustomed to that was slowly driving him towards insanity. 

Once they reached their destination, the male orderly knocked on the door and Morrell soon opened. She thanked them for delivering him and asked them to leave. She motions to her desk and they both take a seat. The first five minutes are spent as a staring contest with each other. 

"How are you today, Stiles?"

Stiles didn't answer, simply continued to stare on. Morrell was used to this. There were very little times now a days that Stiles actually made noises. Usually it was angry cries as he attacked an orderly or another patient to get locked up in solitary confinement. Those were the extremes Stiles put himself through to avoid seeing his family and friends. 

"Your father came yesterday to see you." She told him. 

After word got out that Donovan had died at Stiles's hands, and Theo Raeken's added testimony, plus previous actions against Stiles(the restraining order against Jackson during the Kanima attack, how he's always seemingly present at the crime scenes during some of the worst cases, being the prime suspect for the death of Heather, plus other instances) added up to quite the case against Stiles. 

Even with all the connections they had, and everything was more or less sorted out, it wasn't enough to free Stiles. Not that Stiles wanted anything to do with the people he once considered friends and family. 

At first he simply refused their visits and for a time it was enough. But then they were more persistent. Scott tried to sneak into see him and Stiles had lost it. His episode caused him three days in solitary confinement.

Each time he caught word of someone trying to visit him, he'd get himself locked in solitary. The slow slip of sanity was a better option to him than seeing anyone of them. The betrayal he felt from the people he's tried so hard to protect with his life.

So Morrell would tell Stiles things like that, even if it agitated him, to remind him that they were trying. That they hadn't forgotten about him.  

"Scott was with him, and so was Lydia." 

Stiles's eye twitched and he clenched his fists, but that was all he did. 

They stared at each other, neither backing down, for about another twenty minutes before their session ended. Stiles was taken to have something to eat before being escorted to his room. 

~~\----------------------------------------------~~

There was a knock on his door, before it was opened a bit. "Stilinski, you've got a visitor."  

 "I'm pretty sure we've done this enough times for everyone to know the drill." He replied without looking up at the book he was reading. Morrell managed to convince them that having books with him wasn't a threat. Though they were taken to be stored away at curfew, and he was checked on an hourly basis. 

"New face." The orderly replied. 

That caused Stiles to pause his readings and lower his book a bit. He was curious, he wouldn't deny that, but he didn't move to get up. He readjusted his book and continued to read.

"Add them to the list."

The orderly sighed, "I told them so." 

~~\--------------------------------------------------~~

Stiles was alerted of the new visitor a few more times, but he ignored them, whoever they may be. Around the fourth or fifth time he asked who the person was, but each orderly who came to deliver the message said the same thing. 

"He didn't give a name."

It puzzled Stiles. It could be someone he knew but the staff didn't. But whatever reason they could have for not wanting Stiles to know who they were? Well it only raised suspicions. Stiles even believed it was a lame tactic from his dad or Scott to try and see him. 

Who else could it be?

He actually broke his vow of silence he had going on with Morrell to ask if she knew anything about his mysterious visitor. She told him she wasn't aware anyone had come to see him. In his weekly sessions with her, he's become quite good at noticing tells, so he was even more confused when he accepted that she was telling the truth.

It wasn't until about a month later when he's escorted to Morrell's office for another therapy session that he meets his mysterious visitor. Stiles stands by the door, which is left ajar though the orderlies who brought him have left. Looking into the man's face, Stiles knew it was a sign of faith. Leaving an exit in case he wanted to bolt. 

The man's face...it was hard for Stiles to describe. It was kind and gentle, but tired and held a somber darkness. 

Stiles was standing sideways, closer to the door. It took a rather long moment before he turned to face the man fully and the man grinned lightly.

"My name is Remus Lupin." The man introduced himself. Stiles took a step closer in response and got a closer look at this Remus. He had dirty blond hair, nearly brown, was tall and thin with scars on his face. Stiles's mind raced as he analyzed this man, from his name to his appearance. But since he's been cut off from his ADHD medicine, his mind raced too fast and he quickly got a headache. 

 _No_! 

He was done with this stuff.

Or rather...this stuff was done with him. 

He turned his back to Remus and bolted out of the office. 

~~\--------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Remus kept coming back, waiting for Stiles in Morrell's office, and Stiles kept avoiding him too. How the guy kept getting in after making it clear to the staff that he wanted _no_ visitors, was beyond him. 

It was about another month when the chessboard appeared on the desk, Remus sitting in Morrell's comfy office chair, waiting eagerly to see if Stiles accepted the game or not. 

Months of being cut off, waiting for his 18th birthday when he'll be released, putting himself into solitary confinement to avoid friends and family...it's left him awfully lonely. Especially for an intellectual conversation that wasn't about his state of mind. 

God knows how much time passed with Stiles simply standing in the doorway before he walked over and took a seat. Remus grabbed both kings and shuffled them in his cupped palms. Then holding his closed fists out to Stiles to choose. 

Stiles chose the left hand and got the Black King. 

They began to play. 

~~\-------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Remus began to show up more and more, Stiles actually looking forward to his visits. They didn't speak outside of chess terms. That was until the next month's day full moon.

The chess board was set up as it has been but this time Remus spoke before they started playing.

"If I win three games in a row...I want you to hear me out. I want you to seriously, and very carefully consider what I'm proposing to you."

Stiles waited for a moment before speaking a real sentence for the first time in a long time. "You'll have to beat me three times straight before that happens."

There was a smirk on his lips, which Remus returned with an amused smirk. 

And they began to play.

~~\---------------------------------------------------------------------~~

"Check mate." Remus stated with a smug grin. 

Stiles pouted a bit, then sighed, "That makes three." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "So...what did you want me to hear you out about?"

"Let me begin with this." Remus waves his hand over the board, and the pieces readjust themselves back into their rightful place. "I...am a warlock."

"A werewolf warlock?" Stiles asked, eyes widened a bit in surprised. 

"You caught on to that, did you?" Remus asked. There was a pleased gleam in his eyes because of that. 

"Your scars and schedules, plus your strategies at different times of the month all pointed towards it. Plus...I...I'm kind of... _familiar_ , with werewolves." Stiles replied. 

"I should say you are. From Betas to omegas, to Alphas. Even a True Alpha. But wolves aren't your only experience. Kanimas, Banshees, Kitsunes...you have the qualifications for what I'm looking for." 

"Which is?" Stiles prompted. He had sat up, back stiff with tension as he listened.

"An apprentice." Remus answered simply.

"An apprentice?" Stiles echoed. "Like Mickey Mouse in Fantasia?" 

Remus chuckled, "A bit more...updated than that, but yes. A bit like that."

"I...I think I'm missing something here. I'm not like you. I don't know what I could help you out with." 

"Stiles, are you aware that there are some debates saying everyone is born with magical gifts? Supernatural abilities? Or the powers to see things when we're younger...like ghost and spirits and creatures.Imaginary friends and what not. And like with imaginary friends, as we get older, the more we're told that it's not real, we lose those abilities until they're gone forever."

"I've heard of stories like that, yeah." Stiles nodded. 

"Well...I can't speak for all of humanity, but it is true among some people. Some are born with the gift of magic. But if it isn't embraced and nurtured when young, by the time they reach puberty, it's gone. Which is what should have happened with you..." Remus said gently.

Stiles's eyes widened a bit. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"You're born magic, Stiles. You might have had a few accidental magic accidents when you were younger. Things that were hard to explain, that made you...odd, compared to others around. But no one came to you to help you with it. It should have died. But...it hasn't. Your Spark remains and I'd like to help you learn about this part of yourself. Train you properly and open you up to a world of new possibilities."

Stiles was stunned into silence a bit. Suddenly, memories that have been long buried in the deepest corners of his mind rushed forward and he saw evidence of his abilities all throughout his life. 

"I...I don't...I..."

"Stiles, I know that you are counting the days until your eighteenth birthday so you can escape this hell hole. I can offer you an out. I can take you with me, nurture and hone your magical abilities, give you a roof over your head, a table with food for all meals, and a sense of purpose." Remus promised.

"And what purpose is that? What's the catch in all these great promises?" Stiles asked, skepticism filling his voice. 

Remus was quiet for a moment as he readjusted his sitting position a few times. "I am a bitten wolf. I was born a wizard though..." He took a deep breath before he continued. "The wolf who bit me. He's a psychotic war criminal who can also use magic. His M.O is that he liked to bite children. The chaos it causes was maddening, and should the bite take and the child survives it's first full moon, a very loyal and brainwashed soldier for Fenrir Greyback to use was made."

Stiles's eyes widened in horror. He knew what the bite did to Scott, to Liam, and the others...but they were _teenagers_. Still too young for all the crap that followed after receiving their ' _gift_ '.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"There was a war. Greyback and his pack, human and wolf, all magic, were on the dark side." At Stiles questioning raised eyebrow, Remus explained. "Think wizard Nazi's. Bad, prejudices, chaotic people who just left destruction in their wake. Add in a prophecy, a chosen hero, and an impossible villain...there was a lot of damage. Many lives lost, even more changes in ways that can never be fixed." Remus got lost in thought. Stiles almost felt intrusive while listening, so he remained quiet until Remus spoke again. After clearing his throat, he did so. "Moving on was hard, but if we were to put the darkness behind us, we had to. Some had unfinished business during the war that they sought to. Or reuniting with loved ones, or going back home and fixing it...I...I had my son. But I also had help. A baby takes up a lot of time, offers many distractions, but for a wild animal like myself..." Remus's smile was tired and sad as he shrugged. 

"It was by complete accident that I run into one of them...another like me. Another bitten wolf, but this...this was a child. I don't know what encouraged me, or what brought it to mind in the first place, but I sought them out. Orphans of war, bitten by a demented werewolf and I've...I've given them a place. It's safe...but I need-"

"Help?" Stiles finished his sentence for him. 

Remus nodded as he looked at Stiles patiently awaiting his answer. 

Stiles went over all of the information in his head. He knew the clock was ticking down to when his birthday would grant his release, but he had nothing really planned after that. He was sure his father and the others would try something when that happened and he really didn't want to face them after avoiding them so long. Ever since the night at The Jungle, he's been curious about how he did that thing with the Mountain Ash. So many questions that now needed to be answered...but more than that. If Remus was telling the truth, then Stiles would have a sense of purpose again. Training wolves wasn't easy, but manageable. He's done it before, he could do it again. And if it was going to help those Remus claimed they were helping, then he could feel he was doing good _work_ again, instead of a necessary evil. 

He looked at Remus dead in the eye as he said, "I _like_ being human. I _don't_ want the bite."

Remus nodded. "I understand."

"Then I accept. When can we leave this place?" Stiles asked as he and Remus stood from their chairs. 

Remus held out his hand, and had a mischievous grin on his face, " _Now_...if you'd like."

Stiles looked at his hand warily for a moment before taking it. There was a loud _**CRACK**_ sound before everything went dark. 

 


End file.
